A Hall
Synopsis Cast *'Sarah Lee as Park Ji Yeon' - Daughter of Hannah and *'Ella Chang as Jenny Chang' - A mysterious high school student in Montello High and the first one to ever warn Ji Yeon about A Hall, though Ji Yeon at first didn't believed her since there is a humorous stories about her that tells that she is once a mental patient. She is later revealed to be Chryselle's cousin, that's why the past Ji Yeon also hunts her. *'Eris Watson as Iris Pineda' - A high spirited young lady who became one of Ji Yeon's first friend during her transfer to Montello High. She is mostly seen with Joy since Joy is Iris's sister figure since Joy is the one who always saves and protects her from anyone who tries to hurt her. She later on almost died due to the past Ji Yeon strangled her since she is the 1st one to ever get close to Ji Yeon. *'Alicia Cruz as Mary Joy "Joy" Cayetano' - Iris's best friend and Ji Yeon's friend. She is a tomboyish young lady who dreams of becoming a police officer one day just like her late father. She is the complete opposite of Iris since Iris is cheerful and loving to others while she is a mysterious and un-socialize type of person. She later became one of the person that helps Ji Yeon investigate the real Ji Yeon's death. *'Yoon Shin Hye as Park Ji Yeon ' - Biological daughter of Hannah and Eun Sung. She is a kind hearted young lady, upon her transfer to Magnolia because of her father's businesses, she transfer to Montello High School the most prestigious high school in Magnolia. She become an outcast and didn't have any friends until she met Jaymie and Vicky and became friends with them. Upon having friends in school she still suffers into bullying and later on when jealousy occurs among rivals when she became the most beautiful female student and defeated the famous Chryselle. There Chryselle got in rage with her and beat her up together with her friends and lock her up in the locker and the cause of her death. *'Carissa De Leon as Hannah Kim' - Mother of Ji Yeon and the biological mother of the real Park Ji Yeon. She first adopted Ji Yeon when she was grieving for the death of her beloved daughter whose name is also Ji Yeon after Ji Yeon was harshly being bullied in school and later found in a locker dead. And there she adopted a baby girl in a nearby orphanage and named her Ji Yeon. *'Jason Jung as Park Eun Sung' - Father of Ji Yeon and the biological father of the real Park Ji Yeon. Upon adopting Ji Yeon into their family Eun Sung didn't give the love that Ji Yeon needed since at first he didn't treat her as if she was actually their daughter Ji Yeon but grew closer to her after finding out that she too has some similarities with the past Ji Yeon. *'Rose Hyland as Jaymie Soriano' - Once a bully but upon meeting Ji Yeon she became friends with her. She is a daughter of a very wealthy family, thus sometimes becoming a brat. She is the one that found Ji Yeon locked up in her locker and thus wanting to have her revenge with Chryselle avenging her best friend's death and locking Chryselle in her locker. *'Cathleen Hoffman as Vicky Johnson' - One of the real Ji Yeon's best friend. She is once an outcast in the school because of her ethnicity and hair color which leads to her dying her hair color black. After seeing Ji Yeon being bullied she helps her thus becoming her first friend. She and Jaymie are childhood friends due to their parents becoming business partners. *'Belle London as Chryselle Montello' - Daughter of Christy. Since she is the daughter of the owner of the school she became a brat and bully inside the school and one of the few people that she heavily bullied is Ji Yeon especially when Ji Yeon defeated her in a school poll of who is the most beautiful female student among the students in the whole school. She become angry at Ji Yeon even going as far as beating her up together with her friends and locking her up in her locker. *'Barbara Toledo as Maria Christina "Christy" Montello" ' - The mother of Chryselle and principal of Montello High School. She known for being strict and the "witch" of their school. But upon the death of her daughter Chryselle she became angry with the students and have punishment with them, thus resulting in her being in a mental hospital and seeing her daughter's ghost forcing to take revenge.